


Name

by Onlymostydead



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Multi, name meanings, poetic-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Namenoun : a word or set of words by which a person, animal, place, or thing is known, addressed, or referred to. 
But it's more than that, isn't it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I decided to do a thing.

Name  
noun : a word or set of words by which a person, animal, place, or thing is known, addressed, or referred to. 

But it's more than that, isn't it?

Geoff means district or traveler, and it makes damn sense. He had always been a wanderer- searching for the place to call home. His middle name, Lazer, was a joke- full of energy. Ramsey means Wild garlic, island, or low-lying land. A specific taste or a place, picked up from long travels through who knows where.

Jack means God is gracious, and anyone who knows that attests to it. Few things have more grace and kindness than Jack. Shannon means Wise River, full of sage advice. Pattillo, meaning Portion of land, or hill is somewhere to call home, a place to build something anew.

James means Supplanter, one who overthrows. Little King is what Ryan means, young but powerful and mighty. He has fought long and hard for his throne- and won't soon release it. Haywood- an Enclosure, or a wood. An area of secrecy, and of darkness.

Michael, Who is like God? A rhetorical question, no one can be like God. We are all horribly flawed and wretched, our hearts are desperately wicked. Vincent means To conquer, to win and nothing could sum him up more- a victor in his own right, conquering his foes.  
Jones means that Jehovah has been gracious, or has shown favor, bestowing strength and guidance.

Gavin means White Hawk. Whether you are referring to his beak or something deeper, the good omen a white hawk brings. David, beloved. It's hard not to love him from the moment you meet him- bright and shining- but that love goes deeper still. Free is free, and that he is. Never tied down.

Ray refers to a King, unquestionable royalty and power. He holds lives and fates in his hand, ruling over them with wisdom. Narvaez is a region, some place of origin. A reminder of where he comes from- even if he never goes back.

Jeremy, May Jehovah Exalt, Exalted of the lord. He has been brought to a high place- lifted up above others. Nicholas means Victory of the People. Common men rising up and becoming more than that. Extraordinary, legends. Dooley means Champion, Hero. He stands up and fights but only for a reason, and at the end of the day he stands victorious.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me googling name meanings on Tumblr at Supertinydom!  
> Comments are love <3


End file.
